


Home Sweet Home

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: some more self-gratuitous smut for which i have no summary for, but, i guess,reader entices Hopper to fuck her by wearing his hawkins pd jacket





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that came to me a while ago when my brain decided to dump a thousand thoughts on me at once, also, all of my hopper fics won't always have daddy kink,,, but i can't promise that because, i mean, *eyes emoji*
> 
> also i'm not a big fan of the ending so, sorry heh
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

“Well, look at what we have here.” A smirk fills out on your lips while you watch as he removes his holster, leaning back on the dresser with his arms folded.

His eyes aren’t shy as they wander over your spread figure on the bed-you were leaning up on your elbows, clad in a pair of lacy panties and matching bra… with your torso drowning in his large _Hawkins PD_ coat.

“Welcome home, Chief.”

He shakes his head, lips twitching as he scratches his chin. “How was your day, baby?” He’s willing to play your little game-wanting to see how far you can take this until he pounces on you. “Long, what have you been doing all day?”

“Nothing really, just waiting for you to get home.” You tilt your head to the side, ignoring the way your pussy throbs as his eyes wander over you again.

“Waiting just like this, huh? You look so fucking good baby.”

The corners of your lips twitched as you slowly spread your legs, drawing his attention to the main prize as you speak again, words a little more breathy than you wanted. “Then come do something about it, Daddy.”

That was the final straw.

The dresser squeaks as he pushes off of it and advances towards you, grabbing ahold of your ankle and yanking you down the bed to lift you up to him and connect his lips furiously with yours.

He kisses you like a hungry man, starved for you and never wanting to let go-until he does. You’re panting heavily as he plops you back on the bed, lips swollen and eyes wide, watching him.

He takes his time removing his shirt, then his undershirt, unbuckling his belt before pulling it out and throwing it to the side. The sight of his torso, strong arms and big shoulders and soft tummy calls out to you. And without even thinking you’re up on your knees, kissing him and hands roaming his warm skin. His pants fall down to the floor with a quiet thud, and he’s grabbing your ass in his hands as he pulls you up against his crotch, grinding his hips into yours. The feeling of his hard cock on your dampening panties has you pulling away from his lips with a whimper, shuddering in his grasp.

His fingers tighten on your ass almost painfully, digging into and bruising the flesh as he continues grinding into you.

He mouths at your open neck when you grab at his arms, hands small in comparison to his large biceps, beard scratching your skin and making you even needier. “Hop, please.”

A hand leaves your ass to smack it sharply, Jim catching your bottom lip between his teeth when you gasp. You realize your mistake almost instantly-oh, it was _that_ kind of night. “Daddy, please.”

Your nails are digging into his shoulders as you tug on his lip, pulling away only half an inch to whimper again, “Daddy.” He growls again, deeper and rumbling in his chest as he pulls your panty clad cunt flush against his clothed erection harder.

You whine pathetically, lips disconnecting with his as you fall back on to the bed when he leans up. Your hips roll into his with wild abandon as you plead with him again. A yelp tears from you between your moans as he smacks your ass cheek again, a sharp crack sounding on the room as the bite of pain tingles on your skin.

It only spurs you on more, the wetness in your panties growing as they slip along your folds. His fingers dig into your ass again, each hand alternating a few times to squeeze, smack, and squeeze. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

Before you could even begin to keep begging he has you on your stomach, pulling your hips up until your ass is in the air and directly in his line of vision. It tingles along with your cunt as you wait in anticipation, wiggling your ass at him until he grabs ahold of it again. The wide span of his hands covering each ass cheek as he spreads them obscenely wide.

A sharp gasp escapes you when he presses his nose into the seat of your underwear, breathing in the slick that covered them as he groans, “Always smell so good, baby,” and then his tongue is licking over them, slow and steady. His jacket hangs over your back, the hem of it sliding down to your shoulder blades and exposing your skin. It’s far from cold in the room of your home, but goosebumps raise on your skin anyway, your back arcing as you push back into Hopper’s face.

He delights in the way you throb and whine and beg for _more_ when he licks over the material again.

“More, please. Please, Daddy, give me more.”

He growls into your cunt, and then his fingers are pulling the seat of your underwear to the side and he’s licking up your wet folds and joining you in moaning. As quick as he begins devouring you, tongue delving inside of you and lapping on your folds and flicking slowly over your clit, he stops, ignoring your cry as he plunges two thick fingers into your flesh. Your pussy accommodates his fingers quickly, walls contracting and pulsing as he thrusts them inside of you. When his lips wrap around your clit, you _sob_ loudly, tears pricking your eyes as you clench around his fingers.

“What, sweetheart? You want something?”

His voice is gruffer than usual, and it rolls over and through you as you sob again in response. “Be a good little girl and tell Daddy what you want.” A mewl leaves you at the name, your pussy clenching around his fingers again as you choke on your words, “I-I want your cock, please,” you pause, swallowing and taking a deep breath, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Mhm, you want me to pound you with my cock? Been sitting here and waiting for me to come home and see you just so that I can take you how you want, how you _need_.”

“ _Please_ , Hop.”

The sound of his belt buckle clinging and zipper being undone was music to your ears, your knees spread wider, back curving and hips wiggling as you waited with bated breath.

The round head of his cock pushed against you, teasing your entrance, and he’s murmuring, “Try again, sweetheart.” You gulp harshly, brain short-circuiting each time his tip just _barely_ pushes inside of you.

“God, _please_ , Daddy.” His length slides in as soon as the word leaves your mouth, stealing your breath away as his thick shaft stretches you open and fills you up. Your pussy clenched around him once he was fully sheathed inside of you, your legs trembling as Jim groaned behind you.

You whimpered as he grabbed the flesh of your ass in his hands, pushing and pulling you onto his cock and gently nudging your sweet spot with every short thrust. Your pussy sucked him in further with every pull, your hands fisting the sheets underneath you as you shuddered. The words fell from your lips like a prayer, repeatedly whimpering _please_ and _Jim_ until his hips suddenly snap forward, immediately silencing you as your mouth falls open in a silent moan.

His hands slide from your ass to your hips, squeezing them instead as he held you in place, quickly picking up a semi-fast pace, his cock pounding in and out of you. Every thrust was shallow as he fucked you, staying deep inside your cunt, the head of his cock massaging your sweet spot as you moan, your tight walls hugging him. “That’s it. Clench around my cock, baby.”

You can’t hear anything beyond your blood roaring in your ears as your pussy throbs and every limb trembles as the fire in the pit of your belly grows larger and larger. Hopper pulls you up to him by the collar of his jacket, the material yanking on your arms as your back meets his front. His hips grind into your ass as he reaches deeper inside you, air escaping your lungs as he nuzzles his face into your neck, kissing it sweetly.

His hand grips your breasts, squeezing the flesh and teasingly brushing your nipples with the tips of his calloused fingers. “F-Fuck, please.” He hums, nipping at your neck as his hand trails down your body from your chest to your pussy. Rough fingers find and circle over your clit, and Hopper chuckles at how your hips buck as you whimper. “Come on, sweetheart, come for me.”

Fingers press harder on your clit as he bounces you on his cock, impaling you again and again and pushing you right over the edge, making you _scream_ and shake as you let go, body falling limp in his grasp. _That’s it, come all over Daddy’s cock_.

Your chest heaves as you gush around his cock, pussy pulsing and contracting around him until he’s growling and coming right after you-his cum painting your walls as he fills you with it.

“That’s a good girl.”

He lets you fall down on the bed, shushing you when he rubs your back as he slowly pulls out of you with a curse. Your mixed cum follows his cock as it rushes out of you, dripping over your clit as you shudder through the aftershocks of your orgasm.

His hands run up the backs of your thighs, squeezing your ass cheeks in his broad palms, “Goddamn, my cum looks so good dripping out of this little pussy.” Your hips twitch as his fingers stroke over your folds, spreading the juices before gathering them up and sucking on them. He’s obscenely noisy as he makes a show of tasting the both of you off his fingers, smacking his lips and growling, and then he’s hovering over you and flipping you to your back.

Strands of his hair hang over his forehead as he dips into you, lips twitching in seeing how fucked out you look before locking them with yours and slipping his tongue in your mouth to lick against yours.

The taste that meets you is sweet and heady, and you kiss him back eagerly, your own tongue flicking into his mouth, wanting to taste more. But he lets go too soon, lips leaving yours as he falls onto his side with a long drawn out sigh.

His eyes close and you pout, huffing as you push him over to his back and move to straddle his hips. His jacket slips off your shoulders easily, falling onto the bed next to his legs as you squeeze his frame between your thighs. “Jim.”

“Yeah.” His eyes are still closed as he answers you, but you aren’t having it at all, still needing attention from him. Your knees spread wider as you wiggle up his body, hair fanning over his face as you kiss and nip at his neck, then rewarding him with a suck of your lips when he grunts, hands finding your bare hips. He gulps when you lick over the mark you left, his eyelids fluttering.

“Come on, Hop.” You whine needily, lips brushing his earlobe as you try to entice him with a roll of your hips. “Come on, _what_?”

You whine again, willing his eyes to open so he can see your pout. When you don’t say anything, he does open them, eyes half-lidded and brows furrowing before he chuckles, “Insatiable little thing.”

“S’not my fault you fuck me so good that I always want more.”

“No,” he sighs, rubbing your thighs, “you’re just greedy… a greedy little girl.” “But I’m _your_ greedy little girl,” the bed shakes a little as you bounce a bit, hips grinding into his again, “come _on_ , let’s go fuck in the shower.”

“That’s not safe, sweetheart.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes, “Oh? Since when did you become an old fuddy-duddy?” His eyes snap open, narrowing at your self-satisfied smirk.

“You take that back.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please let me know by leaving kudos and comments!! they provide extra fuel for me to entertain these other ideas i have :)
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i have some non-explicit fics on my tumblr, bitchinsinclair, as well, so feel free to read those too :) <3
> 
> i truly made this ao3 because i wanted to write some hopper but just didn't want to post it to tumblr >.<


End file.
